The Breath of Skyrim
by whensovngardebeckons
Summary: The tale of two sisters who loved each other, separated by the divines. One walked the path of righteousness; the other fell into chaos. As they fight to find each other, a wedge divides them even further. Will they ever reunite or have they been damaged beyond reconciliation? (OC/?)(OC/?) Thieves Guild, Dark Brotherhood, Companions, and Civil War arcs included. Main quest, too.
1. Prologue: Farewell, Dragonborn

Dear Sister,

Skyrim has taken much from me. Freedom, honor, my voice. Even you, my most beloved sister, were lost to me. What sin did we commit to deserve this fate, our punishment? Such cruelty I've endured and hardships you've overcome. I loathe that our paths were torn, divided by whichever divine deemed you worthy of being bestowed the curse of Dragonborn.

This destiny that was drawn out for you and for me has rendered our relationship void. I wish that it was not so; but despite my longing, the truth remains. Too much has happened between us; so much heartache, so much pain. Not even time could heal these wounds.

I am to leave for High Rock soon; within a fortnight. There is nothing left for me here in Skyrim. All who I've loved are either dead, imprisoned, or have exiled me. I will not live here knowing this; not with the memories left behind in their absence. I cannot say that I don't blame you for the events that caused these happenings. It is because of you I've lost my loved ones.

And for this I cannot forgive.

I must leave Skyrim. My bitterness and need for vengeance grows ever stronger and I can't risk ruining the future of Nirn.

I know not what awaits me in High Rock; I can only hope that what lies there is better than my experiences here.

Perhaps one day, if ever that day comes, I may call you 'sister' once more.

Farewell, Dragonborn.

Your Sister,

The Listener

* * *

_**A/N: **Hi, so this is my first Elder Scrolls story. Please go easy on me. I'm not entirely sure if there's going to be romance in this one, but I'll probably ask about who you'd like to see with my two characters later. Maybe after a few chapters? Yeah, probably. Anyway, I know this isn't much and it's probably not as good as it could be, but I wanted to get it up. If I ever finish the story I'll probably revise it._

_Anyway, if you liked it, hated it, might be interested even just a little, leave a comment or something, please? I'll try to have the first chapter up in the next week or so. Thanks for reading! ^_^_


	2. Chapter One

_The warm, golden rays of the sun lit up the room the two girls shared. They stood at their window, looking down at the courtyard below. Mama and Elynia, their older sister, sat below in the horse drawn carriage, belongings at their feet. Mama, back rigid and face blank, kept her eyes forward away from Papa, away from the house. Elynia, the ever refined and dignified heiress, sat with her back straight, hands folded in her lap. She spoke with Papa, every word falling silent in the ears of the twins. _

_Freya, the youngest of the twins, watched with tears in her eyes. She didn't want Mama or Elyn to leave her. Why couldn't they stay? Why couldn't she go with them? It all seemed so unfair. _

_Rosamund, the eldest twin, looked on with disinterest. For months, Mama complained, whined, and pleaded to leave High Rock. _A Nord should be with her people_, is what she often said. Living amongst Bretons for the past twenty years must have been so suffocating for Mama. Yes, living lavishly amongst those who treated her with the utmost honor and respect must have been so terrible. Rosa had counted down the days until this day; it almost seemed unreal that it finally came. _

_Rosa sent her sniffling sister a strange look. "Why so surprised, sister? Did you not know our mother's plans?"_

"_Of course I did," was the snappish reply. "I knew; only, I had hoped she'd take me with her."_

"_Don't be so stupid. Mother has always favored Elynia."_

_Freya remained silent. She hugged herself tightly with frail arms, chin tucked against her chest. Perhaps her hopes had been foolish. The thought would never have entered into Mama's mind to bring her two youngest daughters with her to Skyrim. _

"_Do you think she'll send for us to live with her? Once she's settled into a new home?"_

_Rosa snorted. "No, she'll forget us the moment she crosses the border."_

"…_do you truly think so?"_

"_I know she will."_

-o-

The plan was simple: stow away in the dark of night while everyone slept on and leave not even a whisper of where she'd gone. So, if it was such a simple plan, it must have been easy to execute. Nothing should have gone wrong. Yet, despite how simple it was, how had she landed in such an embarrassing situation?

Freya lied on the hard ground, a pout on her lips as she stared up at her light haired sister. Rosa stubbornly sat on top of her, arms crossed; refusing to move until an explanation of some kind was given.

"I cannot believe that you'd planned to leave without saying goodbye," Rosa scolded. "You were just going to leave, then? By yourself? You have no money, no weapon, no sense of direction. You'd die out there all alone. Why didn't you ask me to come with you?"

Lips sealed tight, fists clenched. She wouldn't dare say.

"I know you've wanted to visit Skyrim since we were young, but you're simply unprepared. You're not fitted for the wilds," Rosa continued on. "You'd run away at the first sign of danger; cry if you broke a nail. So, _why_?"

The younger sister rolled her eyes. "I'm not as weak as you make me out to be."

"Really? Just last week you whined because of a bit of dirt on your dress."

"That's not weak," Freya snorted. "It was my prettiest dress, you know. Papa had it made for me for our coming of age celebration. I treasure it very much. It's not ridiculous to mourn the defilement of something precious."

"No, I suppose not," Rosa agreed. "Still, you wouldn't last a week alone in Skyrim."

"You don't know that."

"I do, actually."

A pause.

"What do you propose, then, dear sister?" Rosa questioned. "Shall I go with you? Or should I tell Father about your failed attempt to run away?"

"Ah! There's no need of that, really," she said, smiling weakly. "Why don't you come a long? I'm sure travelling would be more favorable with a companion."

Rosa grinned, patted her younger sister's rosy cheek and stood. "Great! I'll be only a moment." She disappeared inside the house.

Freya got to her feet, straightening out her now dirtied dress and scowled. Divines help her. She did not want to travel with her sister. The last time they took a trip together to visit their aunt up north, Rosa talked constantly. She made inappropriate remarks about those they travelled with, poking fun at couples for cuddling up in the cold wind and badgering a man in fine clothing with senseless questions. It gave her a headache; no doubt, this journey would end the same.

She had half a mind to disappear while her sister gathered her belongings. The journey alone would be much quieter, peaceful. It wouldn't be fair to Rosa, though. She wanted to come along. It's an adventure, after all; and Rosa always wanted to be an adventurer. So, Freya waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Just when she began to wonder if Rosa had changed her mind, the girl reappeared. She'd changed into travelling clothes and wore shoes fit for walking long distances. A dark green knapsack hung from her left shoulder, weighed down with supplies and extra clothing, no doubt. Rosa grinned down at her.

"Ready, then?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she said, "Yes."

The journey would be long.

-o-

The first week passed without any hitches.

They crossed the border of Skyrim at the dawning of the second week. When Freya's feet first touched the land of Skyrim, she became quite still. After waiting all of these years, she's finally here. She's finally here and it almost felt like a dream. A few short weeks ago she never had a hope of seeing this land. Yet, here she is.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the air of Skyrim; a long, deep breath. A small smile touched her lips. The air was clear; devoid of the stench of the city.

It was the dusk of the third week that the twins ran into trouble. They'd set up camp a little ways away from an old mining town. Close enough to run to if in need of help; far enough away that their small fire couldn't be seen through the trees. The world did not treat travelling women kindly; better to be cautious than to blindly trust that strangers have pure intentions.

Freya busied herself with putting their tent up. Rosa had went out to gather fire wood so the younger sister could begin dinner. After raising the tent for three weeks straight, she found it incredibly easy to do so now. It was difficult that first week. She'd get tangled up and frustrated, waiting until her sister came back from hunting or gathering wood to help her. By now, the third week, it took her a few short minutes; a feat she is quite proud of.

After finishing with the tent, she started dinner preparations.

Rosa came back a few short minutes later, arms full with firewood. She built the fire and sat down in front of it, shivering. "How long 'til dinner, sister? I'm starved."

"I highly doubt you're starved, Rosamund," Freya said. She sent her sister an amused smile and answered, "It should only be twenty minutes yet. I assume you shall not perish before then?"

"Aye, I suppose I shan't."

Rosa subjected Freya to old stories the girl had heard hundreds of times before while she cooked dinner. Freya half-listened, her thoughts far away. She still hasn't confided in her sister the real reason she wished to leave High Rock. Perhaps unfair, yet she couldn't do it. Soon, though. Soon she would tell Rosa and have this burden lifted from her shoulders.

The world around them darkened as they ate dinner in silence. Firelight flickered, casting shadows on the trees around them. The sky filled with thousands of stars, all twinkling like diamonds on dark velvet. Viewing the stars in the city was a difficult task. Out here, in the wild, the sky spread out as far as the eye could see, thousands of stars visible. The first night they had set up camp the two girls spent outside of their tent. They'd stared up at the sky, eyes wide and full of awe. Freya had never seen something so beautiful; neither dresses nor jewels could ever compare.

Freya took first watch.

A yawned "goodnight" from Rosa greeted her ears before her sister stumbled into the tent. A moment later, snores drifted out from the flaps.

Freya giggled quietly and walked to the edge of their small camp. There she leant against a tree, keeping up her guard. Two hours passed without any disturbances. In the middle of the third hour of her watch, divines cast the inhabitants of the void upon her.

It started with the breaking of a twig to her left. The sound caught her attention and brought her out of thought. When nothing more came of it, she figured it to be an animal passing by. She relaxed, and sighed. Thank Divines.

Five minutes later, another twig snapped.

She straightened and looked around. In the darkness, it was hard to tell what was out there. Not wolves for they howled when in sight of prey. A man? Maybe more? Her eyes flicked from side to side. Hands raised in defense, magic burning her palms. Her pulse increased as footsteps neared her. She turned and screamed.

"Divines be damned, Freya! Shhhh!" The taller woman covered her mouth with her hand. "You've just alerted half the woods that we're here."

She quieted and pulled Rosa's hand from her face. "I heard footsteps-not yours, but someone else's."

"I know," her sister nodded. "I heard them, too. I'll take over watch; try to get some sleep."

"But-"

"Go. It's fine."

She meant to reassure her; Freya knew this, but she couldn't help the sense of dread that roiled her stomach. Freya acquiesced her sister's order and went to their tent.

* * *

_**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I actually got this out a bit earlier than I thought I would. Ahh...I'm not quite sure when I'll post the next chapter. Probably by the end of next week. Anyway, please comment if you like it or if you have any suggestions for things I can improve on. Any constructive criticism is welcomed, because gods know I need it. _


	3. Chapter Two

Despite her sister's order, sleep evaded Freya. She tossed and turned for a good half-hour before she gave up. She sat up in the darkness and waited for dawn to come. Not long now, she guessed; an hour or so. Her hands lay on her thighs; stubby fingers twitched. She ached to light up the tent. The pitch of night scared her. The threat of danger prevented her from acting so rashly. Rosa would have her head if she cast a spell for light.

The footsteps outside grew loud, closer, then passed altogether. Moments later the world grew suddenly still. She held her breath. Was that it? Were they to only pass them? Puffing out a sigh of relief, she began to lie back down.

A battle cry: loud and passionate. It sounded only yards away, followed by the stamping of feet, the clashing of metal and the cries of dying men. The sound of battle roared throughout the woods, echoing off trees, bouncing off rocks, sounding nearer and louder as time continued on. Shadows moved in front of her tent; black figures dancing towards death.

Freya curled into herself, hoping to make her body as small as possible. Her eyes squeezed shut; hands clamped over her ears, hoping to block out the horror outside the thin walls of her hiding place.

A body was kicked in through the front of the tent, landing right in front of her. She tried not to open her eyes; tried to pretend it wasn't there. However, when long and strong fingers grasped the material of her dress, her eyes popped right open and took in the ghastly sight of the dying man strewn out before her. She screamed, kicking away from him and backed away to the very back of the tent, quivering like a leaf in the wind.

The flaps of the tent pulled open and two men in silver and red armor spilled in. Again she screamed, fruitless pushing herself against the back of the tent as they stalked towards her, blades poised to strike.

"Please, no," she cried out, holding her hands out in front of her, as if they could hold off the two men. "Please, I haven't done anything wrong. I'm travelling with my sister!"

They ignored her words and grabbed hold of her arms, hauling her to her feet and dragging her out into the now wrecked camp. The fighting was drawing to a close now. Those in similar armor as the men pushing her forward tied up those wearing blue armor. Amongst the tied up was Rosa. She sat on her knees, a gag over her mouth, eyes glaring furiously at each person she looked at. Struggling against her binds, muffled words spilled out from the gag.

Freya attempted to run to her but the two men escorting her gripped her tighter, fingernails sinking in her flesh. She cried out, stumbling to a stop.

Rosa's eyes snapped to her, wide and searching. Her face crumpled seeing her, all anger dissipating for a moment. Only a short, pained moment and then it returned, burning hotter than before. Her words spit through the gag like fire spitting from the mouth of a forge. Her eyes seared the two men tying Freya up, a deadly promise gleaming in them.

_I'll kill you, _her eyes seemed to say.

The two men, soldiers Freya presumed, only sneered and spat at Rosa. The soldiers pushed Freya onto her knees. She fell face first onto the blood-soaked soil. She gasped, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Hey," a voice whispered from beside her. "Hey, Kinsman."

She turned her head and through her quickly going blurry vision, she spotted a Nord sat beside her, hands tied in front of him. Despite being injured and bleeding from a cut on his brow, he gave her a comforting smile.

"Sorry you got mixed up in this," he said sincerely. "Afraid there's not much stopping these tyrants once they've started attacking. It's unfortunate you camped here."

He continued to talk to her as the soldiers gathered up more men and women in the blue armor. His words calmed her, soothed her. She felt her body loosen and relax. Her tears dried up and the trembling stopped. Soon she drifted off, exhaustion pulling her deep into a dreamless sleep.

A voice pulled her from her slumber; the same she'd fallen asleep to. Blinking, Freya slowly opened her eyes. She was startled to see the word passing by her, trees flickering in and out of sight. Frowning, she looked around quickly and squeaked. What was she doing on a horse drawn carriage? She was most definitely not supposed to be on any carriages. Rosa and her had decided to spare the money and walk. So, why…?

Then she spotted him, the Nord across from her. Oh, how she'd hoped last night was a dream.

"Finally awake, Kinsman?" he said quietly. "I thought you'd sleep through all the excitement."

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Hmmm. No place good, I suppose."

How reassuring. "Do you know where we're going, then?"

"No." He looked at her with dark eyes, sadness reflected in those depths. "No, I know not where they take us. Wherever it is we go, Sovngarde waits for us."

She said nothing, taking in his words. So this was it then? Coming all this way just to be executed? It didn't seem fair, not at all. Perhaps it was a mistake leaving High Rock after all. Maybe Rosa was right.

"It's my fault," she whispered. "It's my fault that we're here."

He snorted. "It's many peoples faults, but I can assure you you're not one of them."

"No, it is," she insisted. "My sister and I should never have been there in the first place. We should be back at home, enjoying the luxuries of our father's home. Not here…but I was stubborn. I wanted to come to Skyrim."

"It's not your fault, Kinsman," the Nord said again. "You could never have known something like this would happen."

"I should never have insisted we go-"

"Quit blaming yourself, Lass! That's not going to change what's already happened. What's done is done; greet Sovngarde with dignity."

She opened her mouth to reply but the soldier driving the carriage interrupted, yelling: "Quiet back there!"

Nothing more was said. Nothing more was needed to be said. Both had said their piece and now focused on their quite imminent deaths. Freya tried her best not to panic, not to show any emotion at all as she searched the carriage for her sister. She didn't seem to be on this one; perhaps a different one. Neck craned, she looked passed the man sat next to her and to the carriage behind. Relief spread through her body at the sight of Rosa sitting there, glaring openly at the soldier steering the carriage.

At least she still lived. While Rosa lived, Freya still hoped. If anyone could elephant a misunderstanding, it was Rosa. She'd always been the better diplomat, despite her mischievous past.

"I never caught your name, Lass," the man across from her said. She looked back at her blankly before realizing what he'd said.

"Freya." She paused, debating whether she should include her last name. "Wolfehart. Freya Wolfehart."

"Well, Freya Wolfehart, I am Willis Grey," he replied. "I'd shake your hand, but-I'm a bit tied up."

"I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I'm not sure if I'd mean it or not."

He nodded, not looking at all offended. Quite the opposite, really.

Both looked forward as the carriage entered the stone walls of a Hold.

"Ah, Helgen," Willis murmured. "It's been years since I've been here. Had myself a wife and two wee little ones."

"What happened to them?"

He glanced at her. "Hmmm…?"

"You talk as if you no longer have them."

"I don't…I lost them many years ago. The cold took them while I was away selling goods. Never forgave myself for not being with them."

"It's not your fault," she echoed his previous words. He smiled sadly back at her.

"That's kind of you to say, Lass."

Conversation fell silent as the carriage came to a stop, parked before the walls of Helgen. Standing up, Freya followed after Willis, jumping of the wooden cart and stood beside him. Before the group of prisons stood another soldier in silver and red, a piece of parchment in his hands.

The soldier began to read off names, but Freya hardly paid attention until she personally was addressed.

"You, Nord in the rags!"

She blinked and looked at the soldier. He glowered at her, dark hair pulled tightly behind his head. His arms crossed over his chest as he stepped towards her threateningly.

"You're not on the list. Who are you?"

She straightened her posture, squaring her shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm Freya Wolfehart and I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding. My sister and I are not with these-these men."

"Oh, really?" he sneered. "Then why don't ya tell me why your tent resided so close to theirs, eh?"

She opened her mouth to reply but he lifted his hand.

"I don't want t' hear your sorry excuses, Nord," he spat. "Line up with the others."

Feeling insulted, she quickly glanced over to her sister who stood talking to another soldier. He looked kinder, softer than the one currently pushing her towards her carriage mates. All the same, the other soldier nodded Rosa towards the prisoners. With each step Rosa took, Freya's hope for survival faded. So they truly would die today.

_Oh, Divines. How could you abandon us to this fate? How could you leave us to die?_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I'm so sorry this update is so late. Ahhh...it's been literally two months and I promised by the end of that week. I feel so horrible. I honestly am not sure when I'll post the next chapter of this. Classes started back up this week so I'm going to be very busy. I will try to update when I can, but I'm not promising to have anything out until at least March, maybe April. I'm very sorry about that. _

_So, how did you like this chapter? What do you think of Freya/Rosa? I know there wasn't much Rosa in this chapter, but she'll probably be in it more next chapter. I'm also trying to decide whether I should stick with just Freya's point of view or if I should add in Rosa's, too? Anyway, please leave a comment! Tell me what you liked, what you hated, what I could improve on! _

_Thanks for reading! ^_^ _


End file.
